SCHOOL SWEART
by Nauri Minna -Uchisaso AF KSS
Summary: bagaimanakah pengalaman akatsuki genk pembuat onar SMA KONOHA.CHAPTER DUA APDET.
1. PROLOG

Halo saya author baru di sini.

**Pairing : Akatsuki**

**Rate : T**

Akatsuki milik Masashi khisimoto.

SEKOLAHAN SWEART

Di sebuah sekolah yang bernama SMA KONOHA terdapat banyak sekali genk pembuat onar termasuk genk satu ini yang terkenal dengan nama Akatsuki yang memiliki anggota terbanyak kita perkenalkan anggota dari Akatsuki yang asli semua o2n banget -plak ditampar pain-. Nah inilah perkenanlan kita di mulai

**Pain atau Nagato Uzumaki**

Ketua kelompok paling onar yang bersaing dengan kelompok sepupunya Naruto, dia memiliki otak yang hampir sama dengan sepupunya, dia memiliki rambut asli klan uzumaki berwarna merah dan memiliki wajah seperti Robert Pattinson KW 67 yang artinya wajahnya mirip ama sarimin.

**Konan**

Satu-satunya anggota perempuan di akatsuki yang masih bertahan sampai sekarang, melihat semua orang yang ada di akatsuki pasti dia di namakan kartini masa kini yang masih bertahan dengan semua orang gila.

**Orochimaru**

Salah satu banci kaleng yang ada di dalam akatsuki tetapi bersifat ular sama seperti – kau tahu siapa- dan bisa ganas melebihi Kisame.

**Sasori**

Lelaki yang wajahnya mirip aku(readers: Ngarep) dengan wajah baby facenya tidak ada yang nyangka kalau dia udah kelas tiga SMA.

**Deidara**

Banci tingkat tinggi di akatsuki yang sekarang lagi insyaf menjadi pengikut NOERDIN M TOP.

**Tobi**

Pria Uchia yanng paling ganteng daripada itachi dan memiliki slogan "TIDAK ADA HIDUP TANPA LOLLIPOP DAN PERMEN KARET"dan "TOBI ANAK BAIK"

**Itachi**

Lelaki muda yang memiliki kelainan yang membuat wajahnya seperti kakek-kakek.

**Hidan**

Penganut aliran sesat yang sangat memuja dewa janshin dan memliki wajah seperti Jacky Chan KW 8.

**Kakuzu**

Pencinta duit dan bendahara akasuki yang memakai uang kas untuk membeli barang-barang pribadinya dan memiliki slogan "Hidup akan mati tanpa DUIT-DUITKU"

**Kisame**

Pemuda pencinta hiu yang bahkan di dalam kamarnya penuh dengan poster hiu dan ada tulisan besar yang di buat oleh dirinya "SHARK I AM LOVE YOU"

**Zetsu**

Anggota terakhir akatsuki yang paling unik, penyayang tumbuhan dan cenderung aneh, karena biasanya wanita yang suka tanaman, memiliki wajah yang tampan.

Tentu bukan ini saja yang ingin di beritahukan tetapi ada juga daftar-daftar kejahatan yang pernah mereka buat, dan ini daftar-daftarnya:

**Pain a.k.a nagato uzumaki**

Memiliki poin hampir 200 poin tentang kejahatanya yang di ketahui oleh guru, nama-nam kejahatannya yaitu:-membawa buku tak patut ke kelas

-mengintip Tsunade mandi

-mencuri kunci jawaban ulangan tiga guru

**Konan**

Tercatat masih bersih dan tidak melangar peraturan

**Orochimaru**

-membawa ular pada pelajaran ebisu-sensei(yang takut pada ular)

-rambut terlalu panjang yang membuat iri guru perempuan yang rambut pendek

**Sasori **

-membawa barbie ke dalam kelas

-membawa boneka yang aneh-aneh

**Deidara**

-membawa petasan

-membawa kembang api

-membawa bom buku

**Tobi **

-memakai topeng waktu pelajaran

**Hidan**

Paling bahaya di antara yang lainnya yaitu membawakampak,parang,pedang.

**Kakuzu **

** -**memalak anak kelas satu sampai guru-gurunya

-menggelapkan uang kas kelas dan uang kas kelompok

**Kisame**

-membawa anak hiu asli ke dalam kelas yang membuat kacau kelas XII

**Zetsu**

-membawa tanaman raflesia arnoldi,bungai bangkai,dan tentu saja venus yang membuat hampir seluruh kelas pingsan

Sekian masih perkenalan tokoh mungkin ini ada di chapter duanya

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Pain Stres

Moshi-moshi maaf saya telat updet, saya kembali dengan mengusung tema akatsuki

Ada salah satu judul ceritanya SCHOOL Crazy mamen itu berbeda degan School Sweart isinya tapi kalo prolog baru sama.

**PAIRING : AKATSUKI**

**RATED ** **: T**

**DISCLAIMER: NAROTU CUMA MILIK MASASHI KHISIMOTO**

Sumary : Hari pertama masuk sekolah membuat sang ketua Akatsuki kesel mengapa dirinya kesel, apa karena tobi atau ada lainnya...

Pagi yang cerah di awal minggu dan mulainya tahun ajaran baru di SMA KONOHA, tentu jangan heran lagi kalau hari ini dan tiga hari ke depan akan membuat hati kakak kelas senang karena bisa membales perlakuan seniornya dulu pada adek atau sodara(author : kejam) dari kakak kelas yang bikin mereka menderita waktu MOS tahun lalu. Semangat pagi pun tetap menjalar ke dalam diri PAIN a.k.a Nagato Uzumaki, karena dipikirannya hanya satu ngerjain semua orang yang ada hubungan dengan kakak kelas yang mengerjai dirinya dulu, itu sebelum dia menemukan si kembar saudara sepupunya dan adek kandungnya sendiri yang masuk ke SMA KONOHA siapakah mereka, tentu saja si kembar Naruto dan Kyubi Uzumaki serta adik dia Yahiko Uzumaki, dan sebagai kakak kedua dikeluarganya dan harus mengamalkan pesan dari kakak pertama yang notabenenya si kembar Kinkaku dan Ginkaku Uzumaki yang harus di embannya sebagai kakak kedua.

"Huh, melelahkan sekali hari ini",decak Nagato sambil menendang kaleng yang berada di parkiran sepeda motor itu.

"Senpai, apa ada lolipop kau bawa?",tanya pria bertopeng yang kita tau kalau itu adalah Tobi si anak baik.

"Tidak ada, pergi kau sana",kata Nagato sambil menendang Tobi, yang membuat Tobi terbang setinggi lima belas centi*lebay.

"Huah, senpai jahat, akan ku bocorkan kalau senpai mempunyai foto Konan-senpai yang lagi...",kata-kata Tobi terpotong karena sekarang Tobi telah tiada-eh salah- telah pingsan karena di timpuki oleh Pain dengan bakiak(sendal tradisionil).

"Rasakan kau Tobi, kau membuat aku makin stres",kata Pain sambil mengambil bakiak kesayangannya lagi, dan dia pun pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Lolipop, Tobi anak baek ingin lolipop",kata Tobi yang baru bangun dari pingsannya dan dia menangis bombay sambil manjat-manjat pohon *emang monyet –plak*.

"Baeklah Tobi, ini ku kasih kau lolipop tapi...",kata Kakuzu berusaha menenangi Tobi sambil memberikan lolipopnya Tobi yang langsung Tobi buka dan jilat.

"Tapi apa senpai?",tanya Tobi yang lagi menjilat lolipopnya.

"Kau harus bayar pada sebesar 250 ryo",kata Kakuzu senang.

"Apa?",kata Tobi yang langsung mengembalikan lolipopnya Kakuzu yang sudah ia jilati itu.

"Barang yang sudah di makan tidak boleh di kembalikan lagi",kata kakuzu sambil memasuki lolipopnya ke dalam mulut Tobi.

"Huah, gak mau, itu jajan tobi satu bulan senpai, senpai jahat",ujar Tobi guling-guling di tanah. Baiklah kita tinggalkan Tobi yang terserang penyakit autisnya, kita beralih ke arah Pain yang sedang cemburu karena Konan di cium oleh Hagami cowok keren yang baru pindah dari SMA 1 Kumogakure(kebanyakan pakai suna jadi milih ini aja) ke SMA Konoha.

"Awas saja kalian berdua",bisik hati kecil Pain yang mulai dendam.

Pain pun beralih ke jalan yang berbeda dari kelas itu, akan tetapi Pain malah menabrak Matsuri yang menybabkan buku-buku yang di bawa Matsuri jatuh bergelimpangan di sepanjang koridor itu, sebagai pria yang gentle maka Pain pun membantu Matsuri membawakan buku-bukunya sekalian ke ruang guru.

"Terima kasih nagato",ucap Matsuri kepada Nagato setelah mengantarkan buku-buku itu ke ruang guru.

"Sama-sama, kita panitia Mos kan, seharusnya kita sudah kumpul di lapangan",kata Pain sambil melihat arlojinya dan berlari bersama Matsuri menuruni tangga sekolah itu.

"Untunglah kita tidak telat",ucap Matsuri dan Nagato bersamaan, merekapun berjalan menuju tempat mereka masing-masing. Karena Nagato adalah ketua osis maka dia memberikan pidato setelah kepala sekolah super sexy Tsunade memberikan pidato.

Skip time(males nulis pidato pain dan Tsunade)

"Baiklah maka berakhirnya pidato saya maka kita mulai MOS tahun ini",kata Pain melihat ke penjuru anak-anak kelas satu.

"Naruto itu sepupumu kan",bisik Kiba pada Naruto.

"Iya Kiba, dia agak galak",kata Naruto.

Kembali ke depan.

"Baiklah setelah ini kalian akan diberikan lima kakak kelas yang akan di samping belakang dan depan kalian yang akan mengikuti kalian kemana kalian akan pergi",jelas Pain.

Merekapun meninggalkan lapangan itu ke lapang bola yang berada tujuh ratus meter dari sana, merekapun di pecah jadi beberapa kelompok. Pain yang merupakan ketua Osis tidak mengikuti pertemuan itu karena Pain sedang di sibukkan oleh tugas-tugas dari pembina osis yang ingin osis ini di adakan malam terakhir.

"Tapi _sensei_ tahun-tahun lalu tidak ada malam pesta dansa ini, raja dan ratu di pilih sewaktu siang kan sensei",ucap Pain kepada sensei berambut putih dan memakai masker itu.

"Aku di perintahkan oleh Tsunade-_sama_ jadi kau tidak usah membantahnya",kata Kakashi sambil tetap membaca buku hentainya.

'_cih',_decah pain kesal sambil belalu menuju ruang rapat osis. Hari yang melelahkan baginya hari ini.

"Semua anggota osis yang tidak bertugas harap berkumpul di ruang rapat",kata Pain di microfon.

Tak kurang sepuluh menit telah berkumpul anggota osis di dalam ruang rapat itu, mereka pun memulai rapatnya.

"Baiklah tadi aku di suruh oleh Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk membuat acara di malam terakhir MOS, tidak seperti tahun-tahun kemarin yang pengumuman raja dan ratunya di upacara senin, jadi apa acara yang cocok dan kata Kakashi-_sensei _harus acara yang berbau dansa",kata Pain mengawali rapat itu.

"Bagaimana kalo ada lolipopnya senpai",usul suara cempreng yang kita kenal sebagai Tobi.

"Bagaimana jika krim keriput gratis",usul si kakek-kakek *Plak* maksud saya sang Itachi Uchiha.

"Bagaimana kalo bom kotoran gratis(ini bukan Harry Potter) un",usul si pencinta bom Deidara.

"Bagi-bagi uang gratis",usul si Kakuzu.

"Ekye punya usul bagaimana kalau di pestanya di sebarkan ular pasti ramai",usul Orochimaru yang langsung di tolak oleh semua anggota rapat.

"Kalau pesta topeng bisa gak",usul Matsuri yang lagsung di setujui oleh peserta rapat.

"Baiklah sudah di putuskan jika kita akan pesta topeng, tetapi saya ingin pesta ini bertampilan mewah tapi budget murah, okey besok pagi kita lanjutkan rapatnya",ucap Pain dengan nada lega dan menyuruh semua yang ada di situ pergi.

"Senpai,minta lolipop tobi ya",kata Tobi sambil melancarkan pupple eyes*emang bisa ya* yang tampak walaupun dia memakai topeng.

"Pergi kau Tobi",kata Pain sambil menendang Tobi yang entah kenapa malah membuat Tobi terbang.

"Huah, Tobi anak baek pengen lolipop tobi",tangis tobi sambil guling-guling yang akhirnya membuat dia terjun bebas dari ruang rapat osis. Masih terdengar tangisan Tobi di arah bawah. Pain yang sudah senang akhirnya Tobi tewas malah menelan kecewa karena tobi bisa selamat sebab dia jatuh ketika anak-anak mos membuat posisi seperti trambolin, Pain pun tergeletak pingsan seketika.

**Author akhirnya siap juga nih fic, padahal rencananya gak mau di lanjutkan.**

**Balesan review, gak nyangka banyak banget.**

**HachimitsuOukan : Makasih senpai ini fic pertamaku.**

**NgalorNgidol12 : Ini karena kebodohaku, tapi tenang yang satu lagi beda banget sama School Sweart.**

**Trek : Okey ini lagi ku usahakan.**

**Neng Konan : Sama Neng aku juga suka akatsuki di fanfic lucu semua**

**I-Chan : Masa sih, aku gak tau kalo fanfic ini lucu. Okey udah ku updet.**

**Terima kasih jika anda sudah membaca harap di review karena review readers akan membuat semangat author. Maaf numpang promosi di sini, tolong baca dan review ficku yang berjudul Hogwarts The Magic School. Please review.**


End file.
